


A magical night [FanArt]

by HotaruYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Elf Victor Nikiforov, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic user Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/pseuds/HotaruYuki
Summary: Secret Santa gift for tumblr useramedreamsHi, happy holiday amedreams!You said you liked fluff, fantasy au’s and royalty au’s, so here you go ;pPrince Yuuri swiping elf prince Victor of his feet at a royal ball!I hope you like you it :)May you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year <3





	A magical night [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

>  Secret Santa gift for tumblr user [amedreams](https://amedreams.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hi, happy holiday amedreams!  
>  You said you liked fluff, fantasy au’s and royalty au’s, so here you go ;p  
>  Prince Yuuri swiping elf prince Victor of his feet at a royal ball!  
>  I hope you like you it :)  
>  May you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year <3

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fjojuq)

_He had never felt as happy, as he did in this moment dancing with the human prince. And as they twirled across the dance floor, Victor could have sworn on everything that he loved, that he could see a trail of colors and sparkles left in their wake. But as pretty as they were, nothing could measure up to the man he was dancing with. Victor was pretty sure that he was falling in love._

* * *

  _He had never see a more wonderful sight in his life, then the pure happiness radiating of the beautiful man in his arms. And as Yuuri danced with the elf prince, completely lost in him, his magic flared up. And made his own happiness visible to all the onlookers in the ballroom, in the form of the trail of colors, and sparkles his magic left behind him as they moved across the floor._

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr:
> 
> <https://yurionice-secretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168912493339/to-amedreams-from-hotaruyuki-hi-happy-holiday>


End file.
